yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
4/23
Arapça harfli ayet metni حُرِّمَتْ عَلَيْكُمْ أُمَّهَاتُكُمْ وَبَنَاتُكُمْ وَأَخَوَاتُكُمْ وَعَمَّاتُكُمْ وَخَالاَتُكُمْ وَبَنَاتُ الأَخِ وَبَنَاتُ الأُخْتِ وَأُمَّهَاتُكُمُ اللاَّتِي أَرْضَعْنَكُمْ وَأَخَوَاتُكُم مِّنَ الرَّضَاعَةِ وَأُمَّهَاتُ نِسَآئِكُمْ وَرَبَائِبُكُمُ اللاَّتِي فِي حُجُورِكُم مِّن نِّسَآئِكُمُ اللاَّتِي دَخَلْتُم بِهِنَّ فَإِن لَّمْ تَكُونُواْ دَخَلْتُم بِهِنَّ فَلاَ جُنَاحَ عَلَيْكُمْ وَحَلاَئِلُ أَبْنَائِكُمُ الَّذِينَ مِنْ أَصْلاَبِكُمْ وَأَن تَجْمَعُواْ بَيْنَ الأُخْتَيْنِ إَلاَّ مَا قَدْ سَلَفَ إِنَّ اللّهَ كَانَ غَفُورًا رَّحِيمًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Hurrimet aleyküm ümmehatüküm ve benatüküm ve ehavatüküm ve ammatüküm ve halatüküm ve benatül ehı ve benatül uhti ve ümmehatükümüllatı erda'neküm ve ehavatüküm miner radaati ve ümmehatü nisaiküm ve rabaibükümüllatı fı hucuriküm min nisaikümüllatı dehatüm bihınne fe il lem tekunu dehaltüm bihinne fe la cünaha aleyküm ve halailü ebnaikümül lezıne min aslabiküm ve ne tecmeu beynel uhteyni illa ma kad selef innellahe kane ğafurar rahıyma Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Haram edilmiştir size analarınız, kızlarınız, kız kardeşleriniz, halalarınız, teyzeleriniz, erkek kardeşlerinizin kızları, kız kardeşlerinizin kızları, sizi emziren sütanneleriniz, süt emme yüzünden kardeşleriniz olan kızlar ve zevcelerinizin anneleri, zifafa girdiğiniz zevcelerinizin, sizin himayenizde bulunan ve üvey kızlarınız olan kızları. Ancak zevcelerinizle zifafa girmedinizse kızlarını almanızda bir beis yok. Haram edilmiştir belinizden gelen oğullarınızın zevceleri ve iki kız kardeşi birlikte almak, çünkü bu adet de geçmiştir artık; şüphe yok ki Allah, bütün suçları örter rahimdir. * Ali Bulaç Meali Sizlere anneleriniz, kızlarınız, kız kardeşleriniz, halalarınız, teyzeleriniz, erkek kardeşlerin kızları, kız kardeşlerin kızları, sizi emziren (süt) anneleriniz, süt kız kardeşleriniz, kadınlarınızın anneleri ve kendileriyle (gerdeğe) girdiğiniz kadınlarınızdan olup koruyuculuğunuz altında bulunan üvey kızlarınız -onlarla gerdeğe girmemişseniz, size bir sakınca yoktur-, sizin sülbünüzden olan oğullarınızın eşleri ve iki kız kardeşi bir araya getirdiğiniz (evlilik) haram kılındı. Ancak (cahiliyede) geçen geçmiştir. Şüphesiz, Allah, bağışlayandır, esirgeyendir. Ahmet Varol Meali Size analarınız, kızlarınız, kızkardeşleriniz, halalarınız, teyzeleriniz, erkek kardeşlerinizin kızları, kızkardeşlerinizin kızları, sizi emziren süt anneleriniz, süt kızkardeşleriniz, hanımlarınızın anneleri, kendileriyle gerdeğe girmiş olduğunuz hanımlarınızdan olup evlerinizde kalan üvey kızlarınız, [6] -eğer anneleriyle gerdeğe girmemişseniz sizin için bir sakınca yoktur- sizin soyunuzdan olan oğullarınızın eşleri ve iki kızkardeşi aynı nikah altında birleştirmeniz haram kılınmıştır. Ancak geçmişte olanlar bunun dışındadır. Şüphesiz Allah çok bağışlayıcı, çok merhamet edicidir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Size şunlarla evlenmek haram kılındı: Analarınız, kızlarınız, kız kardeşleriniz, halalarınız, teyzeleriniz, erkek kardeş kızları, kız kardeş kızları, sizi emziren süt anneleriniz, süt kız kardeşleriniz, karılarınızın anneleri, kendileriyle zifafa girdiğiniz karılarınızdan olup evlerinizde bulunan üvey kızlarınız, -eğer anneleri ile zifafa girmemişseniz onlarla evlenmenizde size bir günah yoktur- öz oğullarınızın karıları, iki kız kardeşi (nikah altında) bir araya getirmeniz. Ancak geçenler (önceden yapılan bu tür evlilikler) başka. Şüphesiz Allah çok bağışlayıcıdır, çok merhamet edicidir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Size şunlarla evlenmek haram kılındı: Analarınız, kızlarınız, kız kardeşleriniz, halalarınız, teyzeleriniz, erkek kardeş kızları, kız kardeş kızları, sizi emziren sütanneleriniz, süt kız kardeşleriniz, karılarınızın anneleri, kendileriyle zifafa girdiğiniz karılarınızdan olup evlerinizde bulunan üvey kızlarınız, -eğer anneleri ile zifafa girmemişseniz onlarla evlenmenizde size bir günah yoktur- öz oğullarınızın karıları, iki kız kardeşi (nikâh altında) bir araya getirmeniz. Ancak geçenler (önceden yapılan bu tür evlilikler) başka.[113] Şüphesiz Allah çok bağışlayıcıdır, çok merhamet edicidir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Analarınız, kızlarınız, kızkardeşleriniz, halalarınız, teyzeleriniz, kardeş kızları, kızkardeş kızları, sizi emziren analarınız, süt bacılarınız, eşlerinizin anaları, kendileriyle birleştiğiniz eşlerinizden olup evlerinizde bulunan üvey kızlarınız size haram kılındı. Eğer onlarla (nikahlanıp da) henüz birleşmemişseniz kızlarını almanızda size bir mahzur yoktur. Kendi sulbünüzden olan oğullarınızın eşleri ve iki kız kardeşi birden almak da size haram kılındı; ancak geçen geçmiştir. Allah çok bağışlayıcı ve esirgeyicidir. Edip Yüksel Meali Size şunlar yasaklandı: Anneleriniz, kızlarınız, kız kardeşleriniz, halalarınız, teyzeleriniz, kardeş kızları, kız kardeş kızları, sizi emziren analarınız, süt bacılarınız, karılarınızın anaları, kendileriyle gerdeğe girdiğiniz karılarınızdan olup evlerinizde bulunan üvey kızlarınız -eğer onlarla gerdeğe girmemişseniz kızlarıyla evlenebilirsiniz-, öz oğullarınızın eşleri ve iki kız kardeşi bir arada almanız... Mevcut evlilikler bu yasanın dışındadır. ALLAH Bağışlayandır, Rahimdir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Size şunları nikahlamak haram kılındı: Anneleriniz, kızlarınız, kız kardeşleriniz, halalarınız, teyzeleriniz, erkek ve kız kardeşlerinizin kızları, sizi emziren süt anneleriniz, süt kızkardeşleriniz ve karılarınızın anneleri, ve kendileri ile zifafa girdiğiniz kadınlarınızdan olan ve evlerinizde bulunan üvey kızlarınız. Eğer üvey kızlarınızın anneleri ile zifafa girmemişseniz onlarla evlenmenizde size bir günah yoktur. Sulbünüzden gelen (öz) oğullarınızın hanımları ile evlenmeniz ve iki kız kardeşi birlikte nikahlamanız da haramdır. Ancak cahiliyyet devrinde geçen geçmiştir. Şüphesiz ki Allah gafur (çok bağışlayıcı) ve çok merhamet edicidir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Sizlere şunlar haram kılındı: Analarınız, kızlarınız, hemşireleriniz, halalarınız, teyzeleriniz, biraderlerinizin kızları, hemşirelerinizin kızları, ve sizi emziren süt analarınızla süt hemşireleriniz ve kadınlarınızın anaları, ve kendilerile zifafa girdiğiniz kadınlarınızdan ellerinizde bulunan üvey kızlarınız şayed analariyle zifafa girmemiş iseniz beis yok - ve kendi sulbünüzden gelmiş oğullarınızın haliyleleri ve iki hemşire beynini cem'etmeniz, geçen geçti, ona Allah gafur, rahîm bulunuyor Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Sizin üzerinize (şu kadınlar) haram kılınmıştır: Analarınız, kızlarınız, hemşireleriniz, halalarınız, teyzeleriniz, birâderinizin kızları, hemşirenizin kızları; ve sizi emzirmiş olan süt analarınız, süt hemşireleriniz, zevcelerinizin valideleri, ve kendile- rine mukarenette bulunmuş olduğunuz zevcelerinizden yanlarınızda bulunan üvey kızlarınız. Şâyet zevcelerinize mukarenette bulunmamış iseniz sizin üzerinize bir günah yoktur. Ve kendi sulblerinizden olan oğullarınızın zevceleri de ve iki hemşirenin arasını cem etmeniz de (sizin için haramdır). Geçmiş olan ise müstesna. Şüphe yok ki Allah Teâlâ gafûrdur, rahîmdir. Muhammed Esed Sizin üzerinize (şu kadınlar) haram kılınmıştır: Analarınız, kızlarınız, hemşireleriniz, halalarınız, teyzeleriniz, birâderinizin kızları, hemşirenizin kızları; ve sizi emzirmiş olan süt analarınız, süt hemşireleriniz, zevcelerinizin valideleri, ve kendile- rine mukarenette bulunmuş olduğunuz zevcelerinizden yanlarınızda bulunan üvey kızlarınız. Şâyet zevcelerinize mukarenette bulunmamış iseniz sizin üzerinize bir günah yoktur. Ve kendi sulblerinizden olan oğullarınızın zevceleri de ve iki hemşirenin arasını cem etmeniz de (sizin için haramdır). Geçmiş olan ise müstesna. Şüphe yok ki Allah Teâlâ gafûrdur, rahîmdir. Suat Yıldırım Ey mümin erkekler! Şunlarla nikâhlanmanız haram kılınmıştır: Anneleriniz, kızlarınız, kızkardeşleriniz, Halalarınız, teyzeleriniz, kardeş kızları, kızkardeş kızları, Sizi emziren süt anneleriniz, süt kızkardeşleriniz, Kayınvalideleriniz, kendileriyle zifafa girdiğiniz eşlerinizden olup evlerinizde bulunan üvey kızlarınız. Fakat zifafa girmediğiniz eşlerinizin kızlarını nikâhlamanızda beis yoktur.Keza öz oğullarınızın eşleri ile evlenmeniz ve iki kızkardeşi nikâhınız altında birleştirmeniz de haram kılındı. Ancak daha önce geçen geçmiştir. Çünkü Allah gafur ve rahîmdir (çok affedicidir, merhamet ve ihsanı boldur). [33,4] {KM, Levililer 18,7-18; 20,17; Tekvin 29,16-30} * Süleyman Ateş Meali Size (şunlarla evlenmeniz) haram kılındı: Analarınız, kızlarınız, kızkardeşleriniz, halalarınız, teyzeleriniz, kardeş kızları, kızkardeş kızları, sizi emziren analarınız, süt bacılarınız, karılarınızın anaları, birleştiğiniz karılarınızdan olup evlerinizde bulunan üvey kızlarınız -eğer onlarla henüz birleşmemişseniz, (kızlarını almaktan ötürü) üzerinize bir günah yoktur-kendi sulbünüzden gelen oğullarınızın karıları ve iki kızkardeşi bir arada almanız. Ancak geçmişte olanlar hariç. Şüphesiz Allah, çok bağışlayan, çok esirgeyendir. Şaban Piriş Meali Analarınız, kızlarınız, kız kardeşleriniz, halalarınız, teyzeleriniz, erkek kardeş kızları, kız kardeş kızları, sizi emziren süt anneleriniz, süt kardeşleriniz, karılarınızın anaları, kendileriyle gerdeğe girmiş olduğunuz karılarınızdan olup evlerinizde büyüttüğünüz üvey kızlarınız, eğer analarıyla zifafa girmemiş iseniz bir sakınca yoktur- kendi öz oğullarınızın karıları ve iki kız kardeşi birden almanız size haram kılınmıştır. Ancak geçmişte olanlar geçmiştir. (Bu sebeple üzerinize bir günah yoktur). Allah, şüphesiz çok bağışlayıcı, çok esirgeyicidir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Size şu kadınlar haram kılındı: anneleriniz, kızlarınız, kız kardeşleriniz, halalarınız, teyzeleriniz, erkek kardeşlerinizin kızları, kız kardeşlerinizin kızları, sizi emzirmiş olan süt anneleriniz, süt kardeşleriniz, hanımlarınızın anneleri, zifafa girdiğiniz kadınlarınızdan evlerinizde bulunan üvey kızlarınız—eğer zifafa girmediyseniz, onların kızlarını nikâhlamanızda size bir günah yoktur. Öz oğullarınızın hanımlarını ve bir arada iki kız kardeşi nikâhlamak da size haram kılınmıştır. Ancak daha önce geçmiş olan müstesnadır. Muhakkak ki Allah çok bağışlayıcı, çok merhamet edicidir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Size, şu kadınlarla evlenmek haram kılınmıştır: Analarınız, kızlarınız, kız kardeşleriniz, halalarınız, teyzeleriniz, erkek kardeş kızları, kız kardeş kızları, sizi emziren süt anneleriniz, süt kız kardeşleriniz, karılarınızın anneleri, kendileriyle birleştiğiniz hanımlarınızdan doğmuş olup evlerinizde oturan üvey kızlarınız -eğer anneleriyle birleşmemişseniz o takdirde sizin için bir günah yoktur- ve sulbünüzden gelen oğullarınızın karıları. İki kız kardeşi birlikte almanız da haram kılınmıştır. Eskide kalanlar müstesna. Allah çok affedici, çok merhametlidir. Yusuf Ali (English) Prohibited to you (For marriage) are:-(531) Your mothers, daughters,(532) sisters; father´s sisters, Mother´s sisters; brother´s daughters, sister´s daughters; foster-mothers(533) (Who gave you suck), foster-sisters; your wives´ mothers; your stepdaug M. Pickthall (English) Forbidden unto you are your mothers, and your daughters, and your sisters, and your father's sisters, and your mother's sisters, and your brother's daughters and your sister's daughters, and your foster mothers, and your foster sisters, and your mothers-in-law, and your stepdaughters who are under your protection (born) of your women unto whom ye have gone in but if ye have not gone in unto them, then it is no sin for you (to marry their daughters) and the wives of your sons who (spring) from your own loins. And (it is forbidden unto you) that ye should have two sisters together, except what hath already happened (of that nature) in the past. Lo! Allah is ever Forgiving, Merciful. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri